


Game Face

by Nevanna



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, M’gann asks herself what would happen if she told Conner the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Face

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet assumes canon knowledge through episode 1.21, "Image." It was written in response to the "chicken" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Every day, M’gann asks herself what would happen if she told Conner the truth. 

She hadn’t realized, until they linked minds in Bialya and her psychic form matched the one that he recognized, how much she’d come to believe in the self that she created. Surely he, of all people, would understand that how a person is born doesn’t have to determine what he or she will become.

She hears his voice outside her room, shouting that they’re going to be late for school, and she knows that she’s a coward, or what some humans might call a “chicken.” Is that better or worse than the names that the green Martians flung at her, or the ones that she couldn’t bear to hear from Conner and her other teammates?

_Freak. Monster. Liar._

“I’ll be right there!” she calls, and takes one last look in the mirror. “Hello, Megan,” she whispers.

If showing Conner what she really looks like, under this mask and the one beneath it, turns out to be the wrong choice, M’gann knows that there’s a way to undo it. Once, she brain-blasted her friends instinctively, but the deliberate decision is one that she never wants to make.


End file.
